


情人节贺文

by Appleginny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny
Summary: 1 【GGAD/麦格】交换秘密2 【罗赫/哈金/泰维】《迷倒女巫的十二个制胜法宝》3 【神奇cp在哪里/newtina】情人节受害者
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Finn the Bowtruckle/Marlow the Bowtruckle, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minerva McGonagall/Dougal McGregor, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 8





	1. 【GGAD/麦格】交换秘密

阿不思·邓布利借着魔杖前端的亮光穿过漆黑的楼梯和走廊，逐个检查着变形术教室——这是他主管霍格沃茨变形术的职责之一。他的同事一向靠谱，除非是偶尔皮皮鬼或者是哪位特别调皮的学生偷偷在宵禁之后撬开教室的门锁来搞些捉弄人恶作剧之外，他大部分时候只是需要走一个过场。

今天是个例外，他接近教室1B*的时候听到了一声响亮的抽泣声，微弱的烛光沿着虚掩着的教室门四周虚虚地映出来。

他走进了教室，认出了那个正伏在课桌上、肩膀一抽一抽的人：那是他曾经十分欣赏和优秀的学生，在变形术方面天分很高、工作之后一向严肃得不太符合自身年龄的同事米勒娃·麦格。

“学生们考试集体不及格了？怎么哭得这么伤心？”邓布利多试图用轻松的语气逗一逗这位心情不佳的女巫。

米勒娃抽抽噎噎，“杜…杜戈尔结婚了。”她含混不清地说，声音带着浓浓的哭腔和鼻音。她又哭了一小会儿，随即才后知后觉自己刚刚的回答实在是有些突兀，她花了一些时间来控制自己的情绪，使自己的声音不要太过颤抖：“不好意思，刚刚让您看了笑话。”

但邓布利多温和地笑着，“需要人聊聊吗？”

米勒娃无法控制大滴的泪水顺着脸颊流下来，她慌忙去擦，湿润的袖口沾到了更多的泪水——完了，这样看起来似乎更蠢，但她的确需要一个倾诉的对象。邓布利多一向是她极为敬重的师长。

她松开了攥紧的手，那里躺着一封被捏得皱巴巴的信，她将递它到了邓布利多的面前。

邓布利多犹疑地接过了信——这些东西总是私人的，他潦草地扫过了前面的内容，写信的人似乎有着一箩筐的各种小道消息和八卦新闻要分享。他瞥了一眼页末的落款：伊索贝尔·麦格，那应该是她的母亲了。随即邓布利多把思绪收回到那几行被泪水打湿、勉强能被辨认出的字迹上面——“哦，对了。你可能还没听说，杜戈尔——就是前年夏天你们关系很不错的那个小子——他前两天也结婚了。”

六个字母的单词似乎举着火把一样灼伤了他的手和眼睛，他把信件还给了女巫。

通常的做法是不管事情如何，先站在自己朋友的立场上骂那个惹朋友伤心的人是渣男骂爽了再说；可是抛下他并不知道米勒娃和杜戈尔的故事这点不谈，也抛下米勒娃不会允许别人在言语上攻击杜戈尔的可能性：阿不思扪心自问，指责的话语他说不出口。

梅林啊，他自己的感情经历足可以用“灾难”形容了。他实在不是一个寻求感情咨询建议的合适对象。

“或许……”他谨慎地选择着字眼，他知道这个时候的人情绪有多么敏感脆弱，“或许你母亲觉得两年这么久了……或许你早就放下了。”

他的声音低了下去，这是一个连自己都蒙骗不了的谎言。

“怎么可能！”米勒娃哭着，泪水又扑簌簌地往下掉。“我那么喜欢他，满脑子都是他，怎么可能——”

是啊，阿不思的心也随之往下一沉，他以前也是这样的。心里面那么重要的人怎么可能说放下就放下呢？旋即他想到，在劝解人的时候分享自己同样或更为悲伤的经历似乎也不失为一种好方法，或许这是他能安慰这位伤心的女巫最好的办法了。

“介意仔细说说吗？”米勒娃听到对方的话语，有些惊诧地抬起头。蓝眼睛深邃又温暖，可它们在闪烁着智慧的同时似乎又将一丝难以察觉的悲伤挡在了后面。

米勒娃有些犹豫：“我已经占用了您很多时间，而且这真的太蠢了……”她有些违心含含糊糊地拒绝着。

邓布利多鼓励地笑着，似乎他天生就有着治愈人的魔力。“如果聊聊天能把人从痛苦中解脱出来，那么多花上些时间也是值得的。”

米勒娃愣着。

阿不思知道这很重要，他想起了几年前的自己也是迫切地希望能有人和自己说说话。可是家里除了阿不福思之外空空荡荡，他又不好主动去找巴希达诉苦，于是一切的痛苦他只能自己咽下。

“至于后一个顾虑——”他眨了眨眼，“等你说完之后我也给你讲一个真实的故事，或许听过之后你会觉得你不是最蠢的。”

女巫终于点了点头。

“那么，”邓布利多笑着摇了摇魔杖，发光的烛台抖了两下之后缩回了一颗高布石，“我们为什么不去休息室泡上两杯茶慢慢聊呢？”

茶杯轻轻碰撞着，发出清脆的响声。米勒娃敏锐地从对方握着魔杖微微颤抖的手判断出此时坐在桌子对面开导她的人心绪也并不平缓。

“我母亲是女巫，她一早就知道我外公外婆不会同意她和一个麻瓜男人结合——”米勒娃紧握着热茶杯，“所以他们私奔了。”她仍然指节发白，“但是我母亲没有向我父亲坦白过她是个女巫，他们从小在同一个村子里长大，我父亲一直以为我母亲是去寄宿学校了。”

阿不思没有说话，只是静静地听着。

“直到我出生之后我父亲才知道真相。我母亲曾经是学院球队队长，毕业的时候她拿到了最高的魔咒成绩，但这些她从来都无法告诉我父亲。她得把她的魔杖锁起来，像个麻瓜那样生活，在自己爱的人面前都小心翼翼不露出任何破绽，还得随时看管住我们三个小孩子无法控制的魔法——”

保密法，又是保密法，邓布利多苦涩地想。

“她爱我们，也爱我父亲。但我收到入学通知的时候她眼里不只是爱，”泪水又一次从女巫的眼中流出来，“我知道她嫉妒我，嫉妒我能随心所欲地拿着魔杖施魔法。杜戈尔……”名字似乎戳中了米勒娃的泪腺，“我本来答应了他的求婚，但是我真的没办法说服自己以后要像我母亲那样把魔杖锁起来，或者是我的孩子也要早早地学会小心翼翼地在邻居面前控制自己的天赋……我宁可把我们的信件锁起来。”

“是啊，锁起来……”男巫无意识地随着讲故事的人重复着最后一个词语。

“而且我母亲向我父亲坦白之后他们的关系就再也没有像以前那样融洽，我真受不了那些，不管是彻底和魔法告别还是冷冰冰的婚姻。所以我第二天反了悔，是我对不起杜戈尔。我知道我不应该有那种他还会一直爱我那种不切实际的期待，我过得很难受……”女巫抽抽噎噎，“我不是没狠下心想象……想象过他会娶其他的姑娘——但是……这一天还是太突然了。”她擦擦眼泪，又吸吸鼻子，勉强扯出一个笑。“不过您说的对，我母亲一定是觉得这么多年我早不该有多大的反应了。是我太——”

“这很正常。”阿不思后知后觉自己的打断略显冒失，但是效果出乎他意料地好：鼻尖上挂着亮晶晶泪珠的女巫好奇地看着他，甚至连茶都忘了喝，等待着他继续说下去。

阿不思深吸一口气：“看来从霍格沃茨毕业打断那个夏天对我们来说都是一道坎。”他苦涩地笑笑，又啜了一口放得微凉的红茶。“我妹妹小的时候被三个麻瓜男孩袭击导致魔力失控，我父亲给她报仇之后被关进了阿兹卡班。”

“我从来不知道——”麦格显得有些震惊，毕竟她听到过的关于邓布利多的消息从来都是这位大上她几届的学长是如何优秀。

“或许我应该庆幸自己这些年积攒下来的名声成功盖过了我父亲当时的恶名？”他小小地开了个玩笑。“那个时候关于铺天盖地都是我父亲的报道，但是没有一个人费心探究为什么他要对三个还没成年的麻瓜出手，他们都自然而然地以为他是个仇视麻瓜的人——不过也好，没人知道我妹妹的情况，她被人发现大概就永远离不开圣芒戈，所以我母亲看管着不让她见人。锁起来，锁在家里。”他轻笑一声。

“她很危险，我是指我妹妹。”女巫捧着茶，发现讲话的人此时被痛苦和不甘环绕着。“我毕业的时候她魔力失控杀死了我母亲，于是我也不得不被锁了起来——锁在家里照顾她。”

“那——”女巫自己解答了内心升腾起来的疑问，一定是发生了什么，否则面前的人不可能坐在她面前讲这个故事劝慰自己。那个小妹妹可能出了什么意外，因为阿不思·邓布利多脸上的自责更甚刚才，她静静地屏气听着，她有种预感，故事最重要的部分要来了。

“那也是个夏天，我被困在家里照顾弟弟和妹妹——你毕业的时候应该也收到了一沓录用信？可是那些对我来说都是废纸，我连家门都很少出——直到他来。”

“他”而不是“她”，女巫敏感地注意到了称谓。男巫有一瞬间的失神，米勒娃以为他是出于对于往事的回忆。

随即他摇摇头，算了，既然是为了劝慰人，那就据实相告吧。“我当时并不喜欢麻瓜，即使我母亲就是麻瓜出身。”这多少令米勒娃感到惊讶，她从未见过邓布利多欺负或打压过任何一个麻瓜出身的学生，“他放大了我的这种情绪，我们一起盘算着搞番大事业，推翻保密法。”

他眼神黯淡了一些，试图把记忆中那个在夏日阳光下闪闪发光的金色身影和近期隔三岔五在报纸上出现的人赶出脑海，但这不太成功。“刚刚你说你曾经满脑子都是杜戈尔？”

女巫羞赧地点点头，“我当时和你一样。”这句轻飘飘的话却令女巫感到不可思议，她并不是很能想象一个陷入爱情不能自拔的阿不思·邓布利多，似乎这个人似乎天生就应该是一副带着关切的微笑却又略显疏离的模样。可是——有能力让阿不思·邓布利多沦陷的人？推翻保密法、厌恶麻瓜*？她的内心升腾出一个不是很好的猜测：她隔三岔五会在教室餐桌上看到读《预言家日报》的邓布利多眉头紧锁，带上几分像现在一样的苦涩。

“我理所应当地忽视了我妹妹，阿不福思——我弟弟——并不赞成我们想带着妹妹满世界跑的想法。他是对的，但是我太疯狂了。我们三个起了争执，然后出了意外——”女巫听到了哽咽声，“等我们都回过神来的时候，我妹妹躺在地上一动不动。”

“哦，不。”即使早有心理准备，麦格还是颤抖着声音捂住了嘴。

“我本以为他会留下来陪伴我，你看，其实说到不现实的期待我甚至比你还要愚蠢。”邓布利多自嘲道。

米勒娃没有急于求证自己的猜测，她只是试探性地问了一句：“那你现在……”

“都没有区别了不是吗？”阿不思躲避了这个问题，他无法控制地想起时常出现在那个人身边的面容姣好的法国女巫，内心无法控制地泛起酸涩。

“或许这么说一点也不积极，但似乎和人讲述更为不幸的经历是个不错的安慰人的方式。”阿不思说。

的确，米勒娃想。她至少还有父母，两个关系亲近的弟弟，一个哭泣时可以发泄情绪交换秘密的朋友师长；而且当初的分离也是自己的选择。她揉了揉此时有些干涩的眼眶，似乎的确没什么好哭的。

但是她还有一个疑惑。她和魔法部在很多方面看法并不一致，也正是因为如此她才毅然决定放弃自己先前的工作回母校执教——而魔法部并不认为格林德沃是一个多大的威胁*，这一点她知道阿不思也持反对意见。

“那假如……你会阻止他吗？”

阿不思知道自己这位聪明的同事已经从自己的描述猜出了对方的身份，但是善解人意地没有点出来。“我不清楚，米勒娃……就像你一样，想过最坏的情况，但事情真正发生的时候还是不一样的对吗？”

麦格点点头。“如果您不介意的话，请对马尔科姆和罗伯特保密今天晚上的事情。”她并不想自己的两个弟弟知晓自己这么脆弱的一面。

“当然。”赤发巫师善解人意地说，朝她举了举杯，“如果你愿意，这场对话将是我们两个人之间的秘密。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *虽然GG自己反驳了，但的确有人这么说  
> *私设，本文的时间是1900+年。其实也差不多，纽特莉塔1908年开始上学，而ad教过麦格（不早于1899年秋），麦格二十岁回霍格沃茨任教。  
> 至少我们和麦格还可以找朋友哭泣发泄下情绪，小ad太惨了……


	2. 【罗赫/哈金/泰维】《迷倒女巫的十二个制胜法宝》

“我们得聊聊。”女巫神情严肃地走过来。

梅林啊，每次赫敏这副样子就没什么好事。罗恩开始暗暗在心里反思自己：最近有对克利切和闪闪好好说“谢谢”；和乔治研发的最新款逃课糖也藏得严严实实，没有给跃跃欲试的孩子们当试验品的机会；那——糟了，一定是考驾照时用混淆咒被赫敏发现了……

“你那本书在哪里？”赫敏没看出丈夫此时已经可以突破天际的脑洞，陷进了他身旁的沙发里。

“哪本？”自己？书？这两个词语应该有联系吗？

“就是乔治弗雷德送过你，你又送过哈利的那本。”赫敏把头靠在了罗恩的肩膀上。

“啊，你说那个。”罗恩长出一口气，看来自己的驾照是安全的，梅林在上，他可不想要重新来一遍了。“怎么，魔法部要对这本书进行管控了吗？”那他可要把自己那本藏好，以后说不定能卖个好价钱。

“魔法部才不会管这个。金妮今天来问我有没有看过这本书。”

罗恩“腾”地直起了身子。“她问你这个干什么？她和哈利怎么了？”

“不是和哈利。她对自己的教子和侄女有点担心而已。”

“泰迪和维克托娃？他们不是一直很甜腻吗？”

“问题就出在这里。”赫敏叹口气，“他们太腻了。金妮说詹姆每次写信回来都会汇报他又看到他们接吻多久，根据她作为优秀魁地奇运动员的的经验，金妮有点担心孩子们可怜的肺。”

“那金妮可以去问哈利要他那本吗。”罗恩不满地嘟嘟囔囔，“又不止我有。”

“她问了，但哈利不给她看。金妮怀疑哈利偷偷把那本书塞给了泰迪。”

罗恩耸耸肩，“我要是詹姆一定记恨哈利一辈子。这么有用的好东西不留给自己而是塞给教子——不过我以我自己反复读过那本书不下五次的熟悉程度和你保证：那里面绝对没有让人长出第二套呼吸系统的方法。”

“五次？罗恩！你复习的时候都没这么用心过!”

“所以说真的，哥们。你那本书真给泰迪了？”罗恩吞下一大口火焰威士忌，“别这么羡慕地看我，喝你的黄油啤酒。”

这大概是做一个有优秀职业道德的傲罗的唯一坏处，哈利愁眉苦脸地喝了一口未成年巫师都可以喝的饮品。“哪可能？我那本书上写了一堆笔记，怎么可能送人？”

罗恩满意地点点头。“可千万别让赫敏知道。”他故作玄虚地说。

“为什么？”

“让她知道我们钻研这本书比功课还认真，啧啧啧。”罗恩心有余悸地摇摇头。

“其实我倒是觉得金妮多虑了，”哈利说，“易容马格斯说不定可以多变出来一个鼻子帮助呼吸什么的。”

一反常态地，在泰迪又一次凑近女朋友的唇边时，维克托娃往旁边侧了侧身，躲开了这次接吻。

“最近金妮和赫敏都在问我你那里是不是有本书——”八分之一媚娃血统的姑娘摇着手指头，“如实招来，什么书？”

“什么什么书？”泰迪一脸茫然。

“就是哈利给你的那本。”漂亮的姑娘不满地撅起了嘴，“敷衍我。”

“哥们救命。”罗恩刚刚送走一大群结账的孩子们就看见自己的老朋友垂头丧气地走进了店里，“我需要借你那本书。”

“怎么一个两个都要我那本！”罗恩仰天长啸，“前两天赫敏刚刚用各种咒语检查过一遍！”

“还不是你妹妹和你妻子问得太多露了马脚？泰迪真问我来借书了。”

“明明是你妻子和你发小。”罗恩反驳，“看在这么多年的份上，好吧。”

拿到了传说中的书的小情侣迫不及待地凑了上来，《迷倒女巫的十二个制胜法宝》——维克托娃在看到书的名字之后瞬间决定不管之前泰迪是否在装作不知道都原谅他。

然而，在泰迪·卢平完整地阅读过整本书之后，他信誓旦旦地表示：这本书过于单调和无聊了，自己随便写写就能出一本更好的。

* * *

话说克利切2017年2021年之间去世qaq


	3. 【神奇cp在哪里/newtina】情人节受害者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纽特的护树罗锅们的名字：皮克特、马洛、菲恩、汤姆、波佩、提图斯（要素察觉）  
> newtina提及，非常短小

“皮克特，就今天一天、半天。”满脸雀斑的人试图将死死拽着他袖口不放的小东西从自己身上摘下来，“八个小时、六个——你就和其他人待一会儿，我很快就回来。”

小护树罗锅最终还是没有拗过要抛弃他独自和女朋友出去约会的主人，不情愿地爬回了树枝上。这已经是不知道第几次主人在认识那个黑头发姑娘之后冷落自己了，他甚至会为了帮那个姑娘打听消息而把自己卖掉——这么看来为了过情人节把自己塞回树枝上也算不得什么新鲜的事。

皮克特窝在角落里，拒绝和同类交流。但是长久没见到他的其他成员显然并不想给他清净的机会。

“终于被抛弃了？”汤姆幸灾乐祸地问，“被你黏够了？受不了你了？”

皮克特抱着腿，低头自顾自地郁闷着，并不回答。提图斯过来戳了戳他，“哑巴了？”

就是这样，皮克特想，就是因为同伴们这样的对待自己才非要粘着纽特不可。他依旧默不作声，阳光角度改变了点，皮克特也就顺着阳光移动的方向挪了挪身子，重新使自己全身都被暖暖的阳光照着，这使他思念起纽特身上暖暖的体温——

“哦，瞧啊。汤姆和他的小跟班又在欺负皮克特。”波佩说。

“是啊，是啊。”马洛漫不经心地附和，“你不是也一直想欺负皮克特吗？把握时机，过了今天就没这么好的机会了。”

“什么意思？”波佩搭起胳膊，眯起眼睛看着马洛此时搭上了菲恩的爪子，又搂着菲恩的腰。

“就是这个意思，今天是情人节。等那傻小子过完节回来你就又欺负不到皮克特了。”

波佩喜欢欺负皮克特不假，不过那是曾经马洛也有兴趣打压皮克特但懒得自己出手的时候——可现在马洛所有的兴趣都在菲恩的嘴上——纽特的雀斑啊，她宁愿用三十颗仙子卵*换马洛对自己的嘴感兴趣，或者十五颗让马洛重拾老大的位置。

是的，是的，马洛曾是他们的老大。他有着最锋利的长手指，在打架斗殴中总是能占据上风：曾经汤姆想要挑战马洛的地位，最后二者的打斗以马洛毫发无伤、汤姆的眼睛和嘴之间留下了一道细长的疤痕结束。护树罗锅本来就没有凸起的鼻子，波佩有些遗憾地想，假如他们和人一样，恐怕汤姆的鼻子已经直接被剜出来了。

唯一能在打斗中制衡马洛的是菲恩，但是他对“做护树罗锅的老大”这件事情毫无兴趣；甚至偶尔还公开维护过皮克特。纽特在上，护树罗锅们谁不知道欺负皮克特是他们的日常活动!

波佩搞不懂马洛为什么要痴迷于菲恩的嘴唇——长时间亲密接触对马洛的战斗力毫无帮助，他甚至因为菲恩的立场而放弃了欺负皮克特这么悠久的娱乐传统！无论如何都没有鼻子的汤姆在这个时候网罗到了对他死心塌地的提图斯，于是无心经营自己领导位置的马洛的老大位置也名存实亡了——

但他并不在意似的。波佩不满地看着面前两个同类嘴巴黏在一起，马洛还朝她挥挥手让她不要看。

“糟糕的情人节赶快过去吧。”波佩和皮克特发出了相同的叹息。

* * *

*想从护树罗锅看护的树上取树叶或者木材，巫师需要给它们一些土鳖或仙子卵

虽然说Marlow这个名字来源于雀斑学长的教女，但是Marlow(e)和Finn过于好代了。

尤其在文达演员的名字就叫Poppy的情况下……汤姆代汤姆，皮克特代纽特是不是很合适？


End file.
